


Children of the Night

by DaturaMoon



Series: Max Phillips  (Bloodsucking Bastards) [3]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards, Max Phillips - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: This can be seen in part two for About Vampires, we skip ahead to some time later. Max and Reader now live in the village they met in.
Relationships: max phillips/ female reader
Series: Max Phillips  (Bloodsucking Bastards) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Children of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Vampire stuff, biting, blood, sex in a carriage, so smut, nsfw

The path through the woods is narrow, still the horse travels with ease. You pull your gaze up from the book, finding Max’s sinful grin on his lips as he watches you. Fighting your own smile, you return your eyes to the page. 

Listen to them — children of the night. What music they make. 

You mouth the words as the man beside you shifts in the seat. He’s been stealing glimpses of you since he boarded, and Max made no efforts to specify you were with him. Instead he watched with a predatory look in his eyes. 

“Hey buddy,” Max speaks up, leaning forward with bright eyes. 

The man clears his throat and only manages to look Max in the eyes for a moment before looking away. 

“Yes, sir?” The man was young, maybe 20 something, fresh faced, innocent. 

“You’re eye fucking my wife!” Max’s tone is aggressive. 

You hold back a laugh and bite your lower lip. Trying not to laugh, you look out the window, watching as the mist covered skies obscure the view. 

The man's brows wrinkle and he holds up a hand in defense, “I am so sorry. I- I was only, I wasn’t -” 

“Hey, look,” Max stands and squeezes into the bench, pushing the stranger close to you so all three of you fit. He casually places his arm over the man's shoulders. “I don’t blame you...i mean,” he motioned to your cleavage, “don’t you just want to bite those!” 

The man looks at the ground, clearly uncomfortable with Max’s closeness. He plants his hands firmly on his own thighs, being as still as possible as Max crowds him. 

“Relax!” Max says cheerfully, “we’re not - conservative. Fucking rules, am I right?” The man turns to face him and Max winks. The man moves his head back slightly, Max moves closer. 

A small snicker escapes your lips and you hold the book up to cover your mouth. 

“What do you think of her?” Max crosses one leg over the other, getting comfortable. 

“Um -” the man quickly looks at you then back at Max. “She’s b-beautiful.” 

“She’s fucking hot! That's what she is -, “ the man clasps his hands together, “go ahead, kiss her. Do it.” 

The man's eyes grow wide, “what!?” 

“Do it.” Max repeats, his smile slowly disappearing. 

“Well, I - I’m not so sure -” the man stutters and looks at you with worried eyes. 

You close the book and tuck it behind you. “What is your name?” You ask softly. 

He seems to relax at the tone of your voice and finally take a breath in, “ Jonathan.” 

“Jonathan,” you turn to face him with the little space you have, “you are very sweet, Jonathan.” 

His eyes darted to Max before returning to you, “Thank you.” 

Your gaze meets Max’s as he places his chin on Jonathan's shoulder. Jonathan stiffens again. 

You run your nails against Jonathans sharp jawline and speak in a honeyed tone, “You can kiss me, but there is one rule.” 

“....w-what is that?” He looks at Max with a puzzled expression then back at you. 

“I get to taste you first.” Leaning into him, you brush your nose against his. Jonathan watches you with wide eyes. You walk your fingers up the side of his neck and pull the collar down. 

“Do you want me to taste you, Jonathan?” Your purr. 

Jonathan parts his lips to speak but can’t he just shakes his head. Yes. 

“Good - '' you tilt your head and run your tongue up the side of his neck as your fangs drop down. You can taste the cologne on his skin mixed with sweat. 

You don’t have to see him to know Max is even closer now, like a voyeur watching every single movement. 

As your fangs puncture Jonathan's skin and the blood rushes into your mouth, your whole body comes alive. Throwing your arms around him, you pull him closer. 

Jonathan screams out and tries to pull away but he has no chance. Not with your new found strength. 

“H-elp me!” He yells out trying to look at Max as you hold him like a Black Widow devouring her prey. 

“Nah-” Max says nonchalantly and stands, he sits across from you and watches with a glint in his eyes. “Have you ever seen a woman hungry? She’ll tear my fucking head off. It’s better I give her what she wants.” He shrugs with a fake look of pity on his face. “Sorry bud.” 

You continue to suck, the blood coating your tongue, your throat and dripping down the corner of your mouth. Your nipples get hard and you wrap your legs around Jonathan. His cries become muted as you take more and more of his blood. 

Max is laughing now, you hear him unzip his pants. 

Holding Jonathan tight, you pin him beneath you and straddle him. Ignoring his muted pleas, you turn his head and bite into the other side of his neck; sucking in all the blood you can handle. 

You were ravenous. 

Perhaps with another vampire you would have to learn to control your portions. But with Max, well Max enjoyed watching too much and just let you take as much as you wanted. He said, “this was your baby vamp stage and he’d teach you control later.” 

As Jonathan's body goes limp and his pulse weakens you draw your head back. You run your tongue over your mouth, lapping up the blood. You feel like you just took a fucking aphrodsiac. Your body is on fire. 

When you look down at Jonathan he’s pale and not moving. 

“Fuck - “ you say with a frown, “ I liked him. His blood was sooo good.” 

Max stands, you see his pants are indeed open and he was very aroused. He grabs Jonathan's wrist and checks his pulse. 

“He’s alive, for now,” he released his arm and sighs, “get up.” 

You stand and he pulls Jonathan off the bench, letting him fall to the floor. 

“Baby, you look so fucking hot covered in blood I’m going to fuck you right here,” using his vampire speed he pins you back down on the bench and climbs in between your legs  
As he shoves your dress up over your hips. 

You nibble at his neck and pull the skin before moaning against his skin, “Is that why you insisted he sit next to me? You wanted to watch me eat him?” 

“Fuck yes I did. Look how hard you made me,” Max takes your hand, placing it on his now freed cock. You stroke it gently and run your tongue across his lips before he sucks you into a deep kiss. 

“You better fuck me then, before we get to our destination.” Max nearly growls as your lips part. He slides two fingers inside of you. Moving your head to the side, he brushes his lips against your neck before biting into you. 

“Oh fuck, Max!” You arch into it and reach for his cock, you need him now. You were already wet when you bit that guy, you need more than his fingers. 

Guiding Max inside of you, you pull him in deep as your hips start to move. 

You may break the carriage, but you were impatient. You couldn’t wait a second longer. 

Your new found vampire strength had been a little bit of an issue when you fucked in public spaces, you couldn’t quite control it yet like Max could. 

Still, that didn’t bother you much. The driver was compelled any way, and you could always get another carriage.


End file.
